Linear friction welding is the process for welding together two bodies or workpieces by converting mechanical energy to heat energy by the friction between the engaging weld surfaces of the two workpieces. The process involves effecting relative linear motion between the two workpieces while the weld surfaces remain in engagement with each other.
Linear friction welding in a normal atmosphere results in the formation of atmospheric reaction products due to the high temperatures. Additionally, surface contamination of the weld interfaces can also give rise to weld anomalies. Due to the flow regimes of the flash material between the two workpieces during the reciprocating motion of linear friction welding, the weld contamination may not be expelled from the weld zone by the flash material flow. At high levels of weld contamination, there may be a reduction in weld strength and life and cause the welded product to fail the quality standards required by high integrity joints.